Imperio
by LexSnape
Summary: —Hola Malfoy —sonrió el moreno dando un paso hacia el rubio que por un momento se quedó en shock, antes de que su mano volara a su bolsillo, pero sin llegar a su destino— Imperio.


_Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para_ _ **Alexander Malfoy Black**_ _, lamento que llegué tarde, pero se me complicó un poco más de lo que pensé. Esta no era la idea original en lo absoluto. Estuve a punto de subir el OS en tres ocasiones, pero después de la revisión de rutina me arrepentía, borraba y volvía a escribir. En todo caso espero que te guste ¡Feliz cumpleaños Alex!_

 **Advertencias.** _Dark!Harry. Esta historia está ubicada en la escena del baño de sexto año._

* * *

 _ **Imperio.**_

Harry observó desde debajo de su capa de invisibilidad a Draco llorar. Había estado siguiéndolo por demasiado tiempo, sus amigos lo habían estado llamando paranoico, y era consciente de que habían estado hablando a sus espaldas, llamándole obsesionado y tratando de decidir sí debían de hablar con alguien sobre su situación. Él no era paranoico, no estaba obsesionado y definitivamente no estaba loco. Era tan molesto que de verdad Harry estaba planeando silenciarlos de algún modo, pero de momento había logrado atrapar a Draco, tal vez todavía no sabía que era lo que hacía cuando desaparecía en la Sala de los Menesteres, pero era algo malo sí era algo capaz de hacer llorar al chico de esa forma en el baño de las chicas, con Myrtle de todos.

El fantasma flotaba alrededor de él, murmurando palabras de consuelo, pero era inútil. Draco se sostenía con fuerza del lavabo, y mientras el agua corría y los sollozos llenaban el aire a su alrededor, Harry levantó su varita.

Era la oportunidad perfecta, así que no la iba a desperdiciar. Tenía a Malfoy para él solo, tal y como lo había estado deseando por todo el ciclo escolar.

Con un movimiento de su muñeca, Myrtle desapareció en partículas de luz. No la había desaparecido para siempre, pero tardaría un tiempo en volver. El destelló sobresaltó al rubio, que se giró rápidamente con sus manos limpiando eficientemente su rostro.

—Hola Malfoy —sonrió el moreno dando un paso hacia el rubio que por un momento se quedó en shock, antes de que su mano volara a su bolsillo, pero sin llegar a su destino— _Imperio._

El cuerpo del rubio se relajó en el acto, Harry podía sentir la resistencia que el chico estaba poniendo, pero era imposible que se liberará de ello. Había estado manejando a los Dursley durante el verano completo con la Imperius.

— ¿Sabes Draco? He estado preguntándome que es lo que te ha tenido tan ocupado este año —Harry se acercó al cuerpo del rubio, deteniéndose solo cuando sus pechos se tocaron—. La verdad es que he extrañado un poco la atención, tu solías estar tan al pendiente de mi —los pensamientos del rubio se aceleraron en cuanto los ojos grises se encontraron con los verdes.

El Gryffindor era consciente de que estaba dejando que todo lo que había estado guardando desde que Draco le rompió la nariz en el tren se mostrará en sus ojos, y le encantaba. Necesitaba que Draco se diera cuenta de toda la frustración que había estado reuniendo en torno a la situación.

—Draco… Dime que es lo que has estado haciendo ¿Qué es más importante que yo? —las manos de Harry se colocaron en las pálidas mejillas, disfrutando como nunca el contacto humano. La piel era irresistiblemente suave e inmaculada, así que clavó sus uñas con fuerza hasta que gotas rojas brotaron de ella.

—Estoy reparando el armario —respondió el rubio sin la menor emoción en su voz.

El temperamento que Harry había estado tratando de controlar por meses explotó.

—Un armario… —murmuró dado un paso hacia atrás, sus manos fueron a su perpetuamente desordenado cabello jalándolo con fuerza— ¡¿Un puto armario, Malfoy?! —el rubio permaneció quieto, incapaz de escapar del control de la maldición a pesar del terror que lo estaba invadiendo.

Harry se movió con violencia, y olvidándose de su varita levanto su puño y lo estrello en la cara de Draco, derribándolo. Echó el pie para atrás y pateo al chico en las costillas, una vez, dos veces, tres y se detuvo. Se dejó caer de rodillas junto al rubio que se mantenía inmóvil en el suelo.

—Mal- No… Draco ¿Te duele? —se inclinó sobre el rubio, y posó sus labios en los del chico. _Bésame, Draco._ Ordenó a través del enlace del hechizo sin alejarse de él. Gruñó con satisfacción cuando el chico respondió a su beso con fuerza y habilidad. Podía sentir todo el odio de Draco llegar a él en el beso, se sentía extasiado.

Se alejó un poco y tanteó en el pantalón del chico, el pánico empezando a inundar la mente de Draco, pero de momento esas no eran las intenciones de Harry, quien solo tomó la varita del rubio.

—Sí eres un buen chico y no una serpiente rastrera te la devolveré sin romper ¿de acuerdo? —aunque el chico frente a él no reaccionó, Harry podía ver que había aceptado el trato, así que, con un hechizo, la varita voló hasta el otro lado de la habitación— Voy a quitar el hechizo, pero vas a hacer todo lo que yo te pida ¿verdad? —no esperaba una respuesta realmente, el rubio no tenía opción. Simplemente levantó el hechizo.

Draco reaccionó de inmediato.

Lanzó sus manos hacía adelante, buscando empujar al moreno lejos de su cuerpo, pero Harry siempre había sido el más rápido de los dos, y sus manos apresaron las muñecas de Malfoy contra el piso.

—Déjame ir Potter —gruñó Draco retorciéndose, luchando con todas sus fuerzas de escapar.

—No pelees, Draco… —susurró, sus labios rozando los del rubio— Vamos a divertirnos, puedes gritar… No, de hecho, quiero que grites… Draco, nadie va a escucharte gritar mi nombre mientras de hago mío.

Draco Malfoy estaba aterrado.

—Tu no harías eso, Potter…

Una risa seca hizo eco en el baño.

—Draco, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer… Yo… No puedo estar más sin ti… ¿Sabes lo horrible que ha sido que me ignoraras todo el año? —las manos en sus muñecas se habían retirado en algún punto de los balbuceos del chico de ojos verdes, volviendo a acariciar su rostro, pero el rubio no se movió un solo centímetro de su posición, su mente, por el contrario, estaba moviéndose rápidamente.

—Potter ¿Vendrías conmigo si te lo pidiera? —preguntó el rubio, ojos grises en los ojos verdes. Era una oportunidad única. Draco sería recompensado si lograba llevarlo ante el Lord para que el mago decidiera que hacer con el chico.

A Harry se le atoró el aliento.

—Me matará.

Draco sonrió ligeramente, eso no era un _no_ definitivamente.

—Dejarías a todos… ¿Vendrías al lado oscuro por mí? ¿Te unirías al Lord? —susurró Draco, apoyándose en sus codos, sus labios cepillando lentamente la mandíbula del chico— Potter… ¿Quieres follarme? Solo tienes que venir conmigo —la delicada mano de Draco se deslizo y acarició el paquete del chico por sobre los pantalones. Odiando cada segundo mientras la erección del Gryffindor crecía, pero manteniéndose entero. Entregaría su culo por el honor de su familia… por la vida de su familia, y cuando Potter le metió la lengua con violencia en la boca, abriéndole la camisa a tirones, el rubio supo que Potter entregaría al mundo mágico completo por él.

Potter le había lanzado la Imperius solo unos momentos atrás, pero ahora era él quien tenía a Potter bajo su control.


End file.
